Diary of a Konoha Vixen Remixed
by ElleGal
Summary: This story is for  YOU , The GIRLS. It is a remake of the original. Just with less ERRORS and BETTER than the original, hopefully. Mostly Males in it. It has some Lemons and blah, blah, blah. I really don't feel like rewriting the summary over again. READ
1. Chapter 1

**So….It is that time yall. Your gal, Elle, is back to rewrite my "glorious" Konoha Vixen story! LOL! I know its been a while and I said I was going to start the rewrite last year…but I be running on that CP time. So don't judge me. LOL!**

**Oh, yeah...I also would like to say I find it _FLATTERING_**__** how people are stealing my writing style by putting y/n (your name aka the reader) into their stories. *roll eyes* (Minus, a friend of mine who did it-it was okay for her, lol) But to the others…damn, for real. At least give a chick some credit when its due. -_- Yeah…okay, ****YOU**** know who ****YOU**** are. LOL! But, anywho….I am going to start writing to this thing. I just want to let you know…the story may be different because: **

**1.) I don't remember all the details from my previous story, and I refuse to try to reread that hot ass mess. Fail! LOL!**

**2.) I didn't like the way I was portraying y/n in it. =/ So there you go.**

**And our story begins….again. -_- **

**

* * *

**

I don't own naruto and I am saying Sorry for Spelling and Grammar mistakes ahead of time. LOL!

It was turning into the wee hours of what is going to be a late Friday night. Going on eleven o'clock, which was considered too damn early to be turning in anywhere in the busy metropolitan city of Los Angeles. For the people that lived in this place, the night has just started for everyone-especially for the freaks and crazies. You bobbed your head to the beat of loud music playing beneath you. Neon lights kissed your face; a sea of tipsy-hell _probably _thizzed out, too, people dancing and mingling on the floor below. You stared at them through the one sided mirror of the urban nightclub. Taking in as much fresh air as you could before heading out into hazy atmosphere to service those people.

You groaned, a five break minute break was not enough for your weary feet that have been stuck in heels for over the past few hours. Thank, God, your shift was about to end in an hour. For some reason you were on the edge of annoyance, and had a sudden urge to go back to your hole in the wall apartment and fall asleep.

"Hey," a relaxed baritone voice called out to you. You didn't turn around because you recognized who the person was already. It was your boss, of course. "Your break is over, you should be heading back down now."

Your nodded at his statement, your back still facing him. You guessed he was probably making his way back to his office after making a couple rounds in the club. The man's warm brown eyes focused on you, taking you all in slowly. Shifting your wide hips to one side as rested your weight on one foot. A soft sigh coming from your lips as you leaned your head also, your hands intertwined behind your back. He could tell that you were tired. Which made asking you the favor he wanted out of you even harder.

Silently, the tall, muscular man with a goatee put his hands in the pockets of his slacks and made his way towards you. You tensed up a bit as felt your personal space invaded warmth of his hard body pressed against your behind. A little too close for a standard boss, employee relationship, wouldn't you think?

"…what is it? I know you want to ask me something?" You said in a tone much softer than you usually hold.

"You tired, Y/n?"

Your eye twitched at the man evading your question. He was always playing games and teasing his underlings. Though you knew his words for meant for comfort, you really wanted to know what the man wanted, so you could turn him down in a instant and go on about your night.

Turning around, you stared up at the man, "If you want to ask me something then just say it, Asuma," You flatly stated.

He laughed lightly and you couldn't help but notice his rugged, strong features. Asuma was one of those guys that would be referred to as a man's man. He was certainly a handsome man; a handsome _married _man, at that. Did I forget to mention new father also. Can we say, yay?

"My, my, Y/n. You are having one of your moods, again. Well I guess I better make this quick. I am having some people coming by the club for a meeting of sorts. And I wanted to know if you can work overtime a bit."

"What? Asuma…" you frowned at the man.

Asuma felt you getting ready to bombard him with questions, so he quickly continued, "It is only for a couple hours. I just need you to entertain my company for a few, while I get some things together. You are one of the best hostesses I got here. Can you please help me out here?" he reached out gripped your waist lightly, thumb caressing your exposed skin.

You bit your bottom lip for a moment at his touch, "You know I been catching the bus that last couple of weeks since my car broke down, Asuma. My route stops running at two and want me to work a couple extra hours?" Your tone filled with doubt.

"I will double your pay for the night," he said, with resolve.

You rolled your eyes and laughed, "Oh, great, I am still broke, then." You looked at him and he returned a pleading look towards you. You sighed, giving in. "Fine, I'll ask somebody to give me a ride home later."

"That's my girl," he grinned and swatted your butt with hand, much to your disapproval. "I will have you go to the V.I.P area now and wait. I will have somebody send my company over to you."

"Yeah, yeah." You watched him walked away to his office.

"Well, well, now. Look who is pushin' up on the boss man," a female voice filled with playfulness called out.

You laughed and turned at newcomer to the lounge area. "Bitch, please. You know I don't want Asuma. He's married."

The female laughed again and walked up towards you in a skimpy outfit and put her arm around your neck and grinned. "I know that, but that certainly doesn't stop him from tryin' to fuck you."

"Anko, shut up and go back to that pole you're so comfortable swinging around on," you replied in a playful tone.

Anko was a proud lesbian, fellow co-worker at the club and grown to be one of your closest friends. She wasn't a waitress like you, but more on the high end of the paid employees. A stripper, of course and damn good one at that. And you just so happen to know that your friend has had a _thing_ for you every since you started working here over a year ago. If only you can count the times she tried to _woo_ you into her bed sheets.

"I know, I am good at workin' the pole, nothing new you're telling me, sweetheart." She paused for a moment, "You know, Y/n, I would be more than happy to put on a private show for you…If you like," she made a gesture, as her hand hanging around neck snaked down and grabbed your boob. "Ow, that hurt."

You smirked from the soft elbow you sent to her gut, "Serves you right, you little pervert. Now how many times do I have to tell you that I don't swing that way, before it sinks into that thick skull of yours.

"Ha! That's what all the bitches say before I end up having them sit on my face, screaming my name out loud," she gave you a shit-eating grin.

You shook your head, "You are truly, one of a kind, Anko…Oh!" Something clicked in your head, "Hey, I was wondering what time you get off tonight?"

"At three, why you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering could you give me a ride home because Asuma wants me to work overtime tonight," You sighed.

Anko gave you a cute lopsided grin, "Of course, I can't say no to my best friend and future wife," she batted her eyelashes at you, while you rolled your eyes in return and smiled.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say, Anko."

"You going up to the V.I.P section right now?"

You nodded your head, "Yup. I have to serve Asuma's company. You working up there, right?"

"You know it. I am about to work that pole like a mothafuckin' champ tonight. Those Uchihas know how to make it rain in here, I swear! Imma 'bout to get paid, bitch." She starts doing the running man in her clear five inch heels.

"How are you doing that?" You said, in a impressive tone, while looking at your friend dance. You laughed, because you could barely walk in these three inch heels, that are apart of the dress code. Yet, Anko is moving around on them like they were a pair of Air Jordans, "By the way, who are the Uchihas?"

"Its called talent, my dear. Now, less talk-y, more walk-y. I will explain it later," She smiled. _If I don't forget. _She started pushing you from behind towards the V.I.P area.

"Hey, hey, don't push me so hard. You are about to make me break something, woman."

* * *

**_Drink it up, drink-drink it up_**

**_When sober girls around me, they be actin' like they drunk _**

**_They be actin' like they drunk, actin-actin' like they drunk_**

**_ When sober girls around me they be actin' like they drunk _**

At the entrance to the club three men walked in through the doors and made their way to a hostess with brick colored hair at the booth stand. She smiled in immediate recognition of the men. "Welcome, you three are right on time. I'll escort you to V.I.P right away. Follow me."

"Thank you, Tayuya," said one of the tall men with long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He had stress lines going down his eyes, but didn't take away from his attractive features in the least bit.

The three men were seated in on long curved black leather couch, "You're welcome, Mr. Uchiha."

"Please, call me, Itachi…you make me feel old," the man said, in a dull sigh.

"That's because you are old," another man said in a bored tone. Right off the bat anyone could tell the two men were related by the handsome faces, ebony hair and sharp onyx eyes. This one had a short hair cut though.

"Care to repeat that, Sasuke?" Itachi challenged his little brother in a whisper.

"Gentlemen, please…not now, we're here on business. What would Asuma say if he came and saw you two bickering away like some children."

The two brother's brows twitched in irritation at the comment made by their advisor, Kakashi. They knew he was right and decided to not further embarrass themselves in front of Tayuya.

"Yes, you are right," Itachi murmured.

"Whatever," Sasuke grumbled and looked out towards the dance floor.

"Asuma will be with you shortly, until then I will bring your hostess to the table for this evening," Tayuya said, looking around for you. "Once…I find her."

**_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard _**

**_When we drink, we do it right, gettin slizzard_**

**_ Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6_**

**_ Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 Like a G6, Like a G6 _**

**_Now, now, now, now, now, now, I'm feelin so fly like a G6 Like a G6, Like a G6 _**

**_Now, now, now, now, now, now, I'm feelin' so fly like a G6 _**

"I hate this fucking song," Sasuke groaned.

"Really? I find it kind of catchy," Kakashi threw in his two little cents. Sasuke stared at the silver head man.

* * *

"Oh, come on!"

"No!"

"Please, don't make me beg."

"My feet hurt, Anko. Go away."

"So! Just one dance, you love to dance," she bumped hips with you and smiled. "It will make you feel better."

"I know, but my feet are really killin' me, girl. I am not used to heels like you," you pouted to your friend.

"How does a twenty-one year old woman not know how to walk in heels. You are a waste of life," she said playfully.

You gave her your famous side-eye look, from being owned, before going back to looking at nothing in particular, "Fuck you, I hate you," you said before laughing.

"I been trying to for the past year, but you give me no play," she said in an almost serious tone.

**_Yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah_**

**_Feel dat trend now, yeah-yeah _**

**_Sean-A-Paul, so mi go so then_**

"Oh, you have to dance to this, you love Reggae," Anko grinned and pulled you towards her and wrapped an arm around your waist and swaying to the beat.

"No, Anko, we are on duty right now, you gon' get me fired," you protested, much to the fact your feet started to move and your hips started to sway to the song, "Damnit."

Anko laughed, "Just give it up and dance. Show me if you can put all that ass to work or you just have it for show."

**_Well I don't really care what people say_**

**_I don't really watch what dem waan do_**

**_Still I got to stick to my girls like glue_**

**_And I man nah play number two_**

**_All I know the time it is getting dread_**

**_Need alot of trees up in my head_**

**_Got alot of damsel in my bed to run dat re-eeeddd!_**

You just rolled your eyes at your friend and placed your hand behind her neck and brought your body up to hers placing your thigh in between hers and started whine against her to the mid-tempo song and she proceeded to work against you. Intense eyes focused on one another, never breaking contact, you two moved sensually against each other. Both of you were lost in the music. If one were to look at you two they would say there was more going on between you two, then just dancing.

Kakashi's eyes were scanning the area, taking his surroundings in when he saw something that caught his eye. He grinned and nudged Itachi and motioned him in a direction.

Itachi looked over to the at the two women danc-well, uh, yeah, _dancing _in the corner of the room. They looked pretty into from what he saw. He would be lying if he didn't say the sight in front of him didn't turn him on just a little.

"There she is…dancing…on the job…_with Anko_," Tayuya said, voice turning grimmer as she continued her sentence. _Those two are always goofing off._

"Hey, now this is entertaining," Sasuke said as he smirked over at you and Anko dancing.

Anko was doing pretty good in hanging on with you, so you decided to changing it up. Breaking away from her while dancing only to turn around and press against her. You leaned forward, shifting your weight to your right placing your hands on your knee. You begun to pop your butt to the beat of the drums against her lower area, before you full blown started to grind against her, hard. Instinctively, Anko placed a hand on your hip to try to keep up with you. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, enjoying the pressure of your soft bottom against her barely clothed lower region.

"Well, this is certainly in lovely sight to see. They seem really _in tune _with each other," Kakashi said, smiling.

"Tell me, is the red head dancing on Anko a lesbian?" Sasuke asked flippantly, looking at Tayuya for answers.

The question caught Tayuya off guard for a second, she recovered quickly, "Well, no, they're just friends. _Supposedly_," she arched a brow. "I am bringing her over. Excuse me."

Someone cleared their throat at you, quite loudly. You immediately snapped out of your grooving mode and standing up straight before smiling. "Oh, hey, Tayuya."

"Having fun, you two?" Tayuya gave Anko a knowing look.

"Hah…you can say that," a very fluster Anko responded. You laughed.

"Well, sorry to interrupt this little dance, but the Uchihas are here, Y/n. I suggest you go handle them. And you, Anko, get up on stage," without waiting a for response, she left.

"I guess all this ass isn't just for show then, huh? Got your ass sweating n' shit," You teased before grabbing your order pad and leaving.

Anko growled, "You think you funny, huh?"

You started making your way to the couch, where the three mysterious men lay await for you.

* * *

**Welp, I am going stop at that, cuz I'm tired and Pretty Little Liars is coming on tonight. #Myshit! #FaukingAwesome! #Woo! (My damn twitter talk) =D  
**

**Hope yall enjoyed the rewrite so far.**

**R&R - I feel stupid writing to a story nobody is reading. LOL! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

** Saane - Bawahaha, I love you so much, girl. You're a trip. Thanx for hanging in there since the beginning and waiting for the new version to come out. So loyal, glad you like it. I been meaning to ask you….would you like to be in my KH story? Since well I pretty much decided to rewrite for you. Since somebody deleted the old one from the site. -_- Maybe you can be Y/N's sidekick or something….I will squeeze you in there somewhere. If you up for it….hit me in a pm with a short character description: Name, Looks, Personality. I an looking to update that story soon. =)**

**Thanx for the reviews everyone! I know I told some of yall I was going to update by this weekend…..yeah-sorry about that. =( Its that CP time coming into play….when I meant update this weekend, I really meant like Friday Morning. LOL! But Sorry about that, it wont happen again. *blank stare* Yeah-that was a lie. LOL! Well, anywho, like Jay-Z said, On to the next one! ^_^**

_**Vixen - Konoha - Vixen**_

**Recap: **

"_Having fun, you two?" Tayuya gave Anko a knowing look._

"_Hah…you can say that," a very fluster Anko responded. You laughed._

"_Well, sorry to interrupt this little dance, but the Uchihas are here, Y/n. I suggest you go handle them. And you, Anko, get up on stage," without waiting a for response, she left._

"_I guess all this ass isn't just for show then, huh? Got your ass sweating n' shit," You teased before grabbing your order pad and leaving. _

_Anko growled, "You think you funny, huh?"_

_You started making your way to the couch, where the three mysterious men lay await for you._

_**Vixen - Konoha - Vixen**_

Those wide hips switched in a unintended matter as a pair of long, shapely legs promptly lead the way to the guest that you were ordered to serve. There was that infinite pep in your step that would of lead others to believe that you were endless ray of sunshine, problem free, and all was good in the world-well, in your world, at least. That was partly true, you always did hold a upbeat, optimistic attitude towards things and thought there was some good on the world. But you were far from problem-more like you had ninety-nine problems and a bitch(es) were one, too.

"Hi," you pulled out your notepad and a gave a childlike smile, "Welcome to After Life! My name is Y/N and I will be your hostess this evening."

The smile you gave could smelt the heart any coldhearted man around, it was innocent and genuine. Your wild, bright red, _( think Rihanna-omg, her hair turns me on - LOL! '_' ) _curly hair was tied up in a high bun that sat on your crown. There were a couple tendrils hanging out the nape your neck, oh, so, delicately and a hair band held you bangs out of face. That helped a little bit in adding some maturity to your oval shaped, dimple-sporting, baby face. Soft, almond shaped amethyst toned eyes stood out almost immediately against your radiant deep caramel skin tone, much thanks to sun-bathing in the warm California sun almost all year long.

Shifting your weight to one leg again, damn those blasted heels to Hell, you continued, "Can I offer you gentlemen something to drink while you wait for Azuma?"

After seconds of silence had gone by, the man with the grandpa hair decided to speak up, "Uh…yes, can we get two bottles of Cristal, please?"

His rich, velvety voice seemed to dance along the air and into your ears. You couldn't help gaze a little longer than you necessarily should have at the man. He held a air of mystery around him, and not to mention dude was drop dead sexy. He had to be in his late twenties, you guessed twenty-nine at the most. His heterochromatic eyes met yours, when you noticed his face bore a scar over his left eye. It adding another level of attractiveness, in your opinion.

_Man, if somebody had left the two of us in a run by yourselves, __**guarantee**__, there would have been some heavy furniture moving in that piece. His two friends look good-Hell, they can join, too. Ha! _

You smirked at your recent thought then came back to reality. Your vibrant purple eyes grow big for a moment and you shook your head in shame.

_Oh, God, look at me. I sound so pathetic….I guess that's what happens when you haven't been laid in over a year. But, Hell, that was by choice. My body was a damn temple and I won't let any swamp rat inside. Right? Right! __**Wrong, maybe you are just too extremely picky, and want too much out of the opposite sex**__. __**Live a little, you are acting like a old prude. **__Wait, why am I having this conversation with myself? Shut the hell up inner me-you know nothing! __**Yeah, okay, right-I'll shut up then…just to let you know I am rolling my eyes at you.**_

"Excuse me, Y/n, but are you okay?" The man with the long raven hair pulled back asked with the look of no interest whatsoever.

Feeling a your cheeks burn a little for getting caught during one of your _awkward _moments_, _you nodded, making a mental note of the order, "Erm, yeah, I am fine. Is that all for you?" You asked, tilting your head to the side.

"Yes…that is all," the eldest of the bunch concluded. They watch you leave their area. "Well, that was cute, she blushed," Kakashi chucked.

"Cute?" Sasuke arched a brow in question. "I thought she was a bit _off. _Why are all the hot ones mental cases or freaks?" He rolled his eyes.

"Why are you _complaining_, Sasuke? Being that they're a bit _off_ hasn't stopped you from courting them in the past. You always thought more with your cock than brains." Itachi gladly pointed out.

Sasuke gave his older brother a nasty glare at his remark. Yes, it was true, but he didn't have to point it out like the asshole he is. Deciding against retaliation Sasuke decided to keep his mouth shut, for once. Not that he had any dirt on his older brother anyways. Itachi was always the _perfect child-the pride and joy of the Uchiha family. _Sasuke was always second best at everything when it came to his older brother.

"Whatever, she still looks a bit _touched." _Sasuke said in conclusion.

"And beautiful." Kakashi stated.

"Very…" Itachi added, then smirked. "You must be interested, little brother," he smirked.

"What?"

"I think Itachi may be onto something, you always complain and point out distasteful things in something that draws your interest immensely." Kakashi pointed out.

"Okay, gentlemen, here we go," You placed bucket down on the low table in front of them, it was filled with ice and the two chilled bottles of Cristal they ordered. In the other hand you placed down the tray of champagne glasses, "Hope I didn't keep you three waiting long."

"Here, let me get that." Sasuke insisted, as he saw you reaching for a bottle.

"No, sir, I got it, really." You responded politely.

"No, let me do it, you probably don't even know what you are doing." Sasuke said, in a minor disrespect.

You beat him to the punch, by gracefully grabbing the bottle out by it's neck. "Nah, playa, I got this. Relax." You said with an air of confidence. Sasuke all but snorted at you.

"Yeah, okay, have at it."

You gave a mock snort, "I will," You countered. _Wow, he's a cocky one._

The men three sat, watching you still grip the champagne by it's neck and tilting it to the side.

"What are you doing? That's not how yo-"

You cut the hot headed man off, "Chill, man. Will you let me do my job? I think I know what I am doing."

A fake smile spread across your face to assure the arrogant man you meant no disrespect towards him though he didn't show any towards you moments before. But sometimes you just hated when uppity types try to tell you what to do and how to do it. Like you don't know any better. The other two men sat there with smirks on their faces, probably from amusement, watching the blow by blow.

"She is a feisty one." Itachi said.

"Indeed." Grandpa hair cosigned.

Pulling the small towel you had placed over your shoulder, you draped it over the tilted bottle. Gripping the cork from outside the towel with your hand. You gently twisted the Cristal bottle, not the cork, giving off a loud "popping" sound. You removed the towel along with the cork and smiled at your expertise. It had came off clean with none of the precious, golden liquid shooting out like a fountain, ultimately being wasted. Taking a glass into your hand, you filled it up and handed it to Itachi, followed by Kakashi, then you got to Sasuke and smiled.

"_See_, I told you I had it covered."

"Hn." that was all the escaped from the young man. Not admitting outwardly that he was impressed by the _"touched" _girl.

"I have never seen you around here. Are you new?"

You looked at, who you guessed, was Mr. Arrogant's relative, and shook your head, "Nope. I been working here for almost two years now."

"Oh, really? Hmm, we've have never seen you here before. I find it hard to…overlook someone as eye-catching as you," Kakashi opening flirted.

You smiled, fighting off the burning sensation in your cheeks, "Well, I mainly work the lower floor, and I could say the same thing to you, umm…"

"Oh," the man cleared his throat, "How rude of us. We didn't introduce ourselves. My name is Kakashi Hatake and this is Itachi," pointing at Mr. ponytail next to him, "And Sasuke Uchiha," nodding over at the little snob, "We are old acquaintances of your boss, Asuma."

"Ah, I see…" You responded, surprisingly at lost of words at time.

"So, do you enjoy working here?" Itachi questioned, as he admired your uniform that complimented your curves in all the right ways.

Those black nylon leggings those gripped your broad hips and ample thighs. It also gave an amazing view of your luscious apple shaped bottom, that made one want to take a bite out of it. Your upper half was covered in nothing but a form-fitting, cropped, black vest that covered modest chest; showing off your flat, tight stomach. The outfit was completed with a black tie around your neck, that was tucked inside your vest.

You give Itachi a indifferent look, "It's okay. Pays the bills….sorta. So, I can't really complain, I guess."

"Hn." was his only response, as if he was processing over what you just said.

"Well, If you ever get tired of your job here, you can always come work for us anytime," the one named Kakashi said in a playful matter, sipping his drink.

You chuckled a bit, "It depends…can I catch a bus there from Konoha. My car finally croaked. I can barely make it to here on time."

"Ahh, that does sound like a pretty long ride to The Hills on a bus," Kakashi said, doubtingly, "But, I am sure we could of worked something out, if you chose to join our _team_."

"Like that would ever happen. Asuma has me on a pretty tight leash, he would never let his _'best hostess' _go." You rolled your eyes in emphasis and laughed.

"That's too bad. You would of great addition for us." Itachi said, in his nonchalant tone.

"Yeah, too bad." You reiterated. Looking from the corner of your eye's, you noticed the younger Uchiha staring at you. He was eerily quiet.

"Sorry to bother you all, but Asuma is ready to see you now." Tayuya interrupted.

"Thank you, Tayuya," Itachi stood up," It was nice meeting you, Y/n. We look forward to seeing you again."

"Yes, it was a pleasure." Kakashi copied Itachi's actions.

"You are very welcome, gentlemen." You said, with a small bow of the head in respect.

As expected, you didn't expect the younger Uchiha to acknowledge you. Did you care? No. Assholes don't appear on your radar. The trio left with Tayuya to Asuma's office.

_**Vixen - Konoha - Vixen**_

"What do you mean you don't have none to offer?"

The meeting between the men had been going on for over half an hour already. Things were going as smoothly as one who had expected it to.

Asuma sighed, "It is as I said before Sasuke. Business has slowed down at the club lately. So, I had no reason to hire more girls to work here. Meaning I can't spare giving any of my employees over to work for you."

"Bullshit, Asuma. Business doesn't seem slow to me from down there." Sasuke nudged over at the glass window, looking out to the first level of the club, that was overly crowded.

The broad man only gave a lop-sided frown, "I'm sorry, but I have said my piece."

"You wouldn't be making things up now, would you, Asuma?" Kakashi questioned, their long time associate.

"Because we know you have a past history of bailing out on things; when you feel like what you're getting isn't sufficient enough anymore." Itachi knowingly said.

"No, gentlemen, that is not the case. I am really just short-handed on staff right now…" Asuma played off their accusation.

"You sure?" Kakashi pressed, as if wanting the man to come clean, while he still had a chance.

"Yes."

The three men just stared at him, quietly. Quiet wasn't good. It always meant something was up, "Okay, then."

"Okay?" Asuma repeated Itachi, uneasily.

"That is what I said, didn't I?" Itachi said in a eerily tone.

-knock, knock….…_knock, knock_,….**BANG, BANG, BANG-**

There was a small, polite knock at the door, after a moment it turned into an earnest one. Then it evolved into all out banging, like the police were on the other side, when no one answered. The heated discussion was forced into a minor standstill-much to Asuma's fortune.

"Come in!" Asuma shouted.

The wide door swung open with force, smacking the wall behind it; in came Anko and you shortly afterwards.

"What the hell are you doing? Banging on Asuma's fucking door like you're Five-O. Do you wanna die? You know he keeps heat on him twenty-four-seven." You whispered at your friend's dumb actions.

Anko rolled her eyes at you, "Girl, please, stop being so damn scary. Asuma ain't gon' do shit," she continues to walk in like she owned the place, "Damn, Asuma its about time you let a bitch in….having me stand out there looking straight stupid." Anko's annoyed tone filled the room.

Asuma's brow twitched from the wild banshee's endless shrieking, "What do you want, Anko?"

Coming up to stand by your loud friend's side, you noticed he was still in the meeting, when you looked over and saw Itachi and Sasuke seated in the large leather seats before Asuma's desk. Kakashi stood silently, behind them.

"Aww, my bad, we didn't mean to intrude," you elbowed Anko in her side for the second time tonight, she glared back at you in return, "I told Anko you were still probably busy Asuma, so we'll just wait outs-"

"**Fuck that**…I am tired, hungry, sweaty, annoyed and bloated. Probably because my period is starting right and its unfortunate for me that I don't have any tampons on me right now. So, I will probably end up soaking my panties in the sink overnight to get the stains out," you couldn't help but snort in a mild laughter at her complaining, "Now, all we want to do is get our checks for the week and be out of this hell hole. Can you do that for us, Boss man?"

Asuma sighed and stood up from his seat, "Fine, if that will shut your damn hole in your head. Excuse me," he said before he made his way to the backdoor, that stood guarded by his bodyguard, of his office. With a small nod the tall guard with dark blue spiky hair, he opened the door and Asuma went inside.

You sat your duffle bag down on the floor, the insides held your uniform, heels, purse and other smalls belongings you kept on you inside of it. At the moment you were dressed in casual attire-a pair of loose fitting baggy faded jeans, that hung from your hips nicely. The jeans embellished self-made slits at the thighs and holes in knee area. A cropped purple baby tee with the words, "Fuck You" in white bold print, of course, you had matching pair of purple and white high top sneaks to complete it. The high bun that was once tied up in your hair was not let down into a high pony, wild red curls kissed your shoulders.

"See, that's how you handle business, bitch," Anko began as sat on top of Asuma's desk, her back facing the three men, completely ignoring them, "Don't let Asuma think you're some soft ass bitch, thinking he can run you. You see how I got that ass down on lock." She laughed at her remark.

"You are really sick in the head, you know that?" You shook your head and chuckled softly, making your way behind your boss's desk, towards the horizontal windows that were peering over the clubs first floor. Those medium length, natural, manicured neon pink nails of yours lightly rapped against the glass, as you let out a small yawn in the quiet room, "I am sooo burnt out." You said lowly to no one particular.

You turned around to lean against the glass and when suddenly your phone vibrated in your back pocket. You pulled it out and touched the screen, it indicated you had just received a text. You smiled and put those delicate thumb pads to work against the screen.

"Umm," Anko clears her throat, "Who is texting _my_ woman at three in the damn morning?" She was clearly aware of the ears listening behind her and it amused her. She smirked at you.

Thumbs pausing for a brief moment, you looked up at Anko and the others before you and grinned, "None of your damn business. Now, shut up. And I told you already, I am not your woman and never will be."

"Hmph," she rolled her eyes once again, it was her favorite thing to do, as you can tell, "We'll see."

"I hope your stay at the club tonight a comfortable one," you said before pressing the send button, replacing your phone in its previous place and smiled naturally at Kakashi and them.

Right when it looked like Kakashi was about to respond, Anko shot off at the mouth again.

"Damn, why are you staring at her like that, huh?"

The brunette's body shifted off of the desk and towards the guard at the backroom, "I swear, every time we come in here, Kisame, you are always, _always _staring at Y/n; like you want to fucking eat her."

Sasuke snorted in minor amusement at the comment, the guard shot Anko a murderous gaze. Nothing possibly good to come from that kind of look. The silent man puffed out his chest, as if he was ready to take action against the petite woman.

"Oh, so, you gonna puff out like your chest a bit like some hard ass. What? You wanna beat my ass?" She challenged the man, blind of any fear, "We all know you ain't gonna do shit, Ki-**sa**-_me_. You need to sit yo' big nonproductive ass _down _somewhere. And stop making a fool out of yourself." She laughed.

You laughed a bit, "Anko leave Kisame alone, he's cool people. He is just watching my back."

She continues to fire shots at the man, "More like stalking your ass to me. Forever coming in here wearing that look that clearly screams, 'Raper Man Face', every time you walk past him." She shakes her head in shame.

Itachi proved to hold a mild amusement at the situation before him. Kakashi stood, looking bored as usual.

You held a surprised look on your face, trying to suppress a the laughter from inside. You had always known Kisame had a _thing _for you, but you were never interested in the fellow.

"Here," a baritone voice called out, "Take your checks and get the hell out of my office, you two." Asuma exclaimed.

"Finally, you old geezer," Anko snatches her check and grins. "Took you long enough."

"Thanks, Big daddy, Asuma," you said cutely, as he handed the a small envelope to you, looking inside at it's contents, you begun to frown. "Asuma….what the fudge, bro?" Trying to be respectful in of his guest, "This is only a weeks worth of pay. We get paid every two weeks."

"I know, but I decided to deducted the amount you already owed me from that advance I gave you, that you claimed to be so in dire need of, last month." The man held his hands in his pockets and took a puff of the cigarette the hung lazily from his lips.

"Yeah, because I was a couple payments late on my rent back then. Just like I am going to be late on this month's because of the stunt you just pulled now." you said, desperately.

"Hey, I am sorry, Y/N, but times are hard here. I can't afford to give hand me outs left and right anymore."

"Damn, that is cold, Asuma." Anko gave him a stank look.

"Look, don't make me out to be the bad guy here." Asuma resorted.

"Too late," you said with a sigh, "You already did, Asuma. I swear one of these days I am going to up and quit on this place."

"You've been saying that since you first got hired here, Kid. Still calling the bluffs, I see." he gave a lopsided grin.

This had to be of the most embarrassing moments of you life at the moment. You had to resort to almost begging your boss, in front of a group of strangers-that probably had one opinion of you already, but probably change at this point in time, to give you some extra money to pay off your bills, so you can keep a roof over you head. Never have you felt so….low before in your life. You did your best to keep your cool and refused to lash out or show any anger towards the man that stood before you.

"Whatever, Asuma," Shaking your head and signaling Anko that it was time to leave, you grabbed your duffel bag from the floor and shifted your gaze back toward the group of men, who were looking back at your retreating form, "This time I mean it, Asuma. I really quit." your tone was easy-void of any emotion at the moment. "You don't pay me enough to deal with this bullshit."

That night, you stepped out of the doors of, Club: After Life, for what would be your last time. Ever.

_**Vixen - Konoha - Vixen**_

**Okay, that is all for this chapter you guys. Sorry for possibly the major spelling and grammar this chapter. I am up at crack head hours because I am sick and can't sleep and I needed to get something out to yall. So went on and did it.**

**On happier notes, the new season of Degrassi premieres tomorrow…..well technically **_**today, **_**lol. So, I am geeked about that. But anywho, hope you liked it this chapter. =D**

**R&R **

**Elle. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, Hey, Hey to all my readers of My Konoha Vixen story! I know yall probably wondering where the hell have I been, you lazy bum? And why am I playing games on updating the story, like last time? '_'

But before you stone me, I have a good reason this time and its dealing with my laptop. I have been having issues with the damn thing for a while now...and it finally decided to show me a thing or two and just completely die on me, like, it wont turn on at all. Lol. I think its because something to do with the power button being fucked in some way. =( ... Along with that, it has that terrible screen flicker problem, to where I can't see the screen at all. Then I need a new battery because the old one is on its last legs. FML! So the last couple of months I have had no access to the internet besides using my precious cell phone. I friggin hate Compaq laptops...always acting out, I swear. This is my second one. I have soooo learned my lesson. :(

The only reason I got to post this bit of info up here for yall is because of my homegirl, Saane, kindly agreed to doing so. Thanx, girl. Always got my e-back! =)

I am sorry yall for not being to update...i really want to finish this story, and dammit I will. It just will take a minute...again. I hope to get my laptop fixed ASAP. Until then, I am ghost for the time being on writing. =(

Thank you all for reading. I WILL BE BACK, I PROMISE!


	4. GUESS WHOSE BACK! Update Note

Hey, All XD

Just wanted to keep this short and sweet and say that after a LONNNNNNNNNNG break and a jacked up laptop. I am getting back to work on this story and others. And have an idea for a new one. Ummm, hopefully I don't crash out by trying to write too so many stories at once. I dunno how some of these authors do it. LOL!

But look out for new chaps coming SOON! I am typing away as of now. Thanks to anybody who is still has just a little bit of interest in them :)

- Elle! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Excuse any grammar and spelling errors. I am the queen of the. O_O**

**-Diary-Vixen-Diary-**

You woke up in the late hours of the next morning, thanks to the loud garbage truck stopping in front of your apartment complex. Collecting the contents from the bins, it started moving down the littered street. Wiping the sleep from your eyes, you pulled your naked body out from under the sheets. Not having a working AC in your apartment, no thanks to your bummy landlord, you had to sleep naked to keep cool on summer nights in the city.

Pulling on a large white beater that stopped mid-thigh, it almost looked like a dress on you. A person could see the outlines of your shapely body hugging the thin material-from your hard nipples of your B-cup chest, down to the swell of your juicy behind. Brushing your teeth and giving your face a few splashes of water to wake you up, you walked backed into your bedroom to hear you cell phone going off.

"Hey, Anko." You knowingly greeted your friend.

"How'd you know it was me?" Anko chirped over the line, "My number is blocked."

"Well, you see, my nipples mysteriously get hard whenever you try to come in contact with me. It's my Anko senses starting to tingle." You said with a sarcastic laugh.

She laughed, "Nah, bitch, that just proves that you want me in between your thighs. Just give into your desires." she sighed.

"What, hoe?" Now, it was your turn to laugh, "Yes, you are so right, Anko. I am getting moist just thinking about you taking me." You replied blandly.

"I already know," she gave a confident laugh, "So anywho, back to the reason I was calling. Are you coming into work tonight?"

"Errr, no. I could of swore you were there when I quit last night." You sat down at your small kitchen table and took a swig from your orange juice carton.

You can almost feel Anko rolling her eyes at you. "Girl, please. We all know were being a little drama queen last night. Like Asuma said, you are always 'quiting' on him."

You frowned at your _best friend_ not believing you. "Fuck! I am serious this time, Anko. I am tired of working there. Dealing with assholes and pervs all night isn't worth the change Asuma pays me. And you know it."

"True," Anko laughed, she knew the waitresses get paid pennies compared to her _dancing_ position. "All I know is Asuma is going to be shitting bricks when you don't come in tonight. Oh my god, I can't wait to see his face."

You snorted out a laugh and heard a small knock at you door. Not bothering to put your friend on hold, you continued the conversation. "I know right! You better tell me how he reacts when he figures it out. I know he's going to be blowing up my phone _tonight_~."

Opening the door, you came face to fac-errr, well chest, with a tall male figure. A light cinnamon scent invaded your nostrals. His brown hair was spiked and dark, serious eyes bore down on you. The man had a wheal-like scar on his face. It ran across the bridge of his nose and down across the left side of his face. One could tell he was very easy on the eyes at one time. It was your landlord, Raido Namiashi.

He didn't say nothing because he could tell you were _busy_ talking on the phone at the moment. Raidou held up a pink piece of paper in front of your face and wiggled it, all while smiling. You frowned at him, completely ignoring the words that drifted into your ear from Anko.

You knew what it was, before you could even open your mouth to argue, he held up his index finger over his lips to silence you. Raidou waved goodbye to you before silently walking away to the elevator to take him to his floor.

Slamming the door, you let out a frustrated growl. He gave you a freaking eviction notice-AGAIN! That asshole!

"Yo, is everything okay?" Anko finally questioned as she noticed your lack of words over the line.

"Yeah..." You said quietly as you shook your head, "Hey, Anko. I am going to call you later. I have something to take care of."

Noting the dullness in your voice, she could tell something was bothering you. "Fine. I'll call you before I head off to work. You better pick up too."

"I will. Bye," You didn't wait for a response before clicking the end button of your phone, "Could this day get any worse? Fuck my life. Now I gotta go up here and kiss some more ass to another asshole."

Not bothering to change out of you _dress, _hoping it willl help out in your pleading to Raidou to give you the slide again and let you stay in the building.Running your hands through your super dense, wavy red hair, as you put on some scandals on. Grabbing your keys off the counter, locking the door, you left up to one of the top floors.

Knocking on the door, it open only mere seconds after. You were greeted by Raidou again.

"Ahh, Y/N. I was expecting you." He gave off a small, appreciative grin as his eyes moved down your body, taking in your barely hidden curves.

"I am sure you were. Can we please talk, ?"

You secretly knew Raidou loved when you showed him such respect by calling him that. He wordlessly moved out of your way and held his hand out to usher you in. You accepted his invite and walked into his place and he closed the door behind you, locking it.

Not bothering to sit down on the couch you stood with your hands crossed under your chest. Raidou helped himself to a seat on the couch before you. "So what's this about, Y/N?"

You frowned a bit at the man playing dumb. He knew what he was doing, you knew what he was doing. He wanted to see you squeal a bit. Asshole.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about this," you hold up the pink slip. "Maybe we can work something out?"

"You were late on this month's payment again. In the past I even let you slide without even paying. What do you want me to say? That's its okay to be lenient on you, but not on my other tenants?"

"No...no..." You stare at your feet, trying to think of an good excuse. "I am just having a bit of an money issue right now."

Raidou rests his elbow on the back of his couch and leans his head into the palm of his hand. He sighs. "We've been through this all before Y/N. You're young and a good kid. Those reasons alone, I allowed you to slide a few times in the past with paying rent later. But now...its kind of getting old and-"

You cut him off, "I know, Mr. Namiashi. Those times I was dealing with my douchebag boss and him being a cheap ass. But now it's totally different. I...don't have a job no more and I am really in a tough spot. I'll have no where to go if you kick me out." You pleaded to the man.

The scarred man grinned at your attempts, "No job now? That sounds like quite the predicament you're in." He stood up and walk over towards you and put his hands on your hips. His hands forcing your body to sway a bit with his, "We can work something out."

You rested your forhead against his chest to hide your annoyed expression._ Work something out...that's what you like doing._

"I could never turn my back on my favorite tenant." He lifted your chin up and his lips connected with yours, softly.

In the past, when the two of you normally had these conversations, things didn't end up going this way. The routine would consist of you apologizing and saying how much you were in need of Raidou and he was all you had. Which was a lie and a bit of some truth hidden within it. Then, after that, you would spend another half a hour pumping the man's ego up, to where it seemed like he was the greatest thing to walk this Earth. Sure, you could of always just gave up and let the man kick you out...Anko would of always been _more than happy_ to let you live with her. But would the constant sexual harassment and possible molestation every night from her worth it? You'd pass. Anko was one of your best friends and all. But that is exactly what you want it stay as...**friends. **

But back to the point that was being made, and that there was a change in the systematic. Since your last meeting with Raidou, the man grew more stringent in letting you talk him into letting you slide. The numerous pleads and endless compliments had come to a halt. Raidou wanted _more. _ And you were sort of pushed into a corner and ended up giving the man that. The man swayed you into giving him a strip tease, which wasn't too bad. But the part when he forced you into his lap and demanded a lap dance, as his hard on pressed into your bottom was a bit much. Raidou didn't let you stop 'til his pants were stained with his essence. You swore to yourself that you would never lower yourself for another man's pervertedness.

Yet...here you were again. Right back in the same situation.

_FML..._

The now shirtness man had moved the both of you to his couch. Raidou forced you to straddle him again. His hands carressing your body.

"Your body is so beautiful...you are beautiful." He whispered as he nipped at your neck and collar bone.

You didn't respond. Only closing your eyes and petending you were somewhere else at the time. Some where with a certain silly blond boy, you used to spend countless days with. The one who always managed to keep a smile on your face, even when you were mad or frustrated with things in life at the time.

_Naruto..._

Your body shivered at the thought of him. The action causing Raidou to act more aggressive towards your body; believing he was the cause of your body's quiver.

_What made me think of him now?_ You had no Earthly idea. You haven't seen Naruto since your sophmore year of high school and he was leaving off to college and...

"Let's take this off shall we?" Raidou murmured broke your train of thought as he pulled one strap of your white beater off your shoulder.

After a few more moments passed, the other strap slid down and now the man had your upper body half exposed for his viewing pleasure. "Your breast are so cute." The top of your shirt now rested around your hips. One of his hands reached up and gripped your breast, massaging it. He pinched and twisted your hard nipple and watched you let out a small gasp. The man figured your breast were very sensitive part of your body. "Y/N, you sound so fucking amazing. I wonder do they taste as good as they look."

The man pulled you closer to him as his mouth bore down on one of your nipples. The feel of his warm tongue circling around on your erected bosom started to make your body betray you somewhat. The moans slowly started slipping from your own mouth as the man suckled on you, and his pressure increasing as you grew louder. Your body began to rock against his hard one. Your fingers gripped his hair from the pleasure you were recieving. It has been too damn long since you let a man please you this way.

You could feel the small entrance between your thighs begin to moisten. Your body was betraying your will. You never meant to get carried away by the man's touches, but it happen. Raidou started pressing his clothed hardened cock up against you. Red flags started going off in your head. This had to stop, **now**. Sleeping with the man to keep a roof over your head was not something you felt stooping so low for. Not now, not ever. "Please...I...can't."

Raidou's actions halted for a moment. Your hands begin to push against the man's chest. Immediately, hands grasped firmly around your wrist. Raidou's acute eyes locked onto yours. He saw uncertainty and unwillinigess in your eyes. He could tell that you didn't want to go that far with him. He was already abusing his power as it is by messing around with you.

"Don't worry...I won't force you to sleep with me. I wouldn't want to do that to anybody." He let out a groan. Though he really wanted to be inside you.

"I'm sorry..." You looked away as you quietly apologized. "What about...?" You referred to his organ pulsing against your core.

"It's okay, really." He slapped your thigh lightly. "Get up, Y/N...I want you to lean your chest up against the couch."

Wordlessly, you got off the man's lap. He stood up from his seating. You sat on your knees and laid your chest up against the back area of the couch. "Like this?" You could practically feel the man's eyes staring at your wet, exposed kitty.

"Yes, just like that." Raidou came up and stood behind you. You patiently awaited for his next move. Which just so happen to be the sound of fly zipping down on his slacks. He noticed your body tensed up by the sound. "Bring your legs together for me, please."

Again, you followed the man's command without any objections. You rested your head in your folded arms that were on the couch and began to breathe slowly. "Ahh!"

Your head shot up quickly, the reaction was caused by the feeling of a blunt pressure that pressed up against the lips of your wet entrance. You tried to move away from him. "Raidou! You said we weren't-"

"Shhh." The man pressed his chest against your stiffened back and his hands gripped either side of the couch, trapping you. "I told you we weren't. Relax." He whispered softly in your ear. One of his hands left the couch. He gripped his shaft and aimed his head slighty lower from your core. He pressed his pelvic forward and his cock slid in between your thighs.

Raidou pulled back and pressed his pelvic forward against you. He moaned at the fricton of your thick thighs tightly around his cock. You could feel his organ rubbed up against the folds of your core. The man gripped your hips and begin to thrust against you at a moderate pace. With the help of your juices, it slickened him and aided in pounding against your body. The increase in speed excited you more as his cock was rubbing up against your clit with vigor.

"Raidou..." you moaned out and the man bit into the area between your neck and shoulder. Your eyes looked down at the sight of Raidou's glistening head appearing and reappearing between your thighs with each stroke he gave.

"I am gonna cum." He whispered and he sped up even more. Moaning even louder, as you purposely gripped around him even tighter. Even though you were so close to cumming, too. You knew the older man wouldn't last much longer.

"Please, cum now, _Mr. Namiashi_."

"_Shit_," He gave one final thrust, and in that instant you felt hot ribbons of liquid crash against you thigh. Raidou's cum had landed on you and coated the area in front of you. His upper body fell upon you, pushing you into the couch. _"_I needed that so bad. _Thank you_._"_

His warm breath kissed your neck in harsh exhales. You made a small attempt to comfort the man by leaning your head against his and bring your hand up caress his hair.

"Your welcome."

**Well, I finally updated. YAY! Hope yall enjoyed reading. I will try to update as soon as I can. :D**

**-Elle**


End file.
